


Lucilius's Communication Class For Primal Beasts

by LuciferZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I just wanted to see Lucilius holding a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Lucifer approaches Lucilius with a request.To hold a communication class for Primal Beasts.





	Lucilius's Communication Class For Primal Beasts

“My friend, I have a favour to ask of you.”

Lucifer asked Lucilius one day.

“Hm? What is it?”

Lucilius said, his expression not betraying his interest at Lucifer asking him for something.

It was always him asking Lucifer for his opinion on his research.

“I would like for us to entertain the possibility of a communication class.”

“…What?”

Lucilius said blankly.

Lucifer blinked as if realizing he had not explained.

“…Yes. I have observed from my interactions with Sandalphon that I am not getting through to him. I feel like my message has been filtered many times…”

Lucifer smiled wryly, but his eyes lit up at a memory.  
  
“However, in my observation of mortals, I had the honor to chance upon an argument. Although it was by a male and female, I recognized the same filtering of messages between them. And then I heard this phrase.”

  
Lucifer thought for a bit as if he had to recall, then nodded.

“’Your communication skills suck’.”

“…”

If it had been anyone besides Lucifer who was saying it with a pure innocent look on his face, Lucilius would have sent them straight to the cage.

Or perhaps to the bottom of the skies…

“…And?”  
  
Lucilius managed with a thin smile, even though Lucifer’s words were not directed to him.

“Yes. Upon observation, I have deduced that ‘communication’ is getting one’s message through, and ‘sucks’ means bad. Therefore, I came to the conclusion that my ‘communication skills suck’ and the idea that we should have a ‘communication class’ so we can communicate better and more efficiently.”

Lucifer said, but it was clear that his intention was being able to communicate better with Sandalphon.

“First, it’s Sandalphon’s communication skills which suck, and second we have no need to hold a communication class. Your communication skill is fine. I understand you well.”

Lucilius said dryly, and Lucifer tilted his head.

“I do not understand. If my communication skill is fine, why does Sandalphon not understand me? Belial as well.”

“…Belial?”

Lucilius’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes. When I try to lessen the distance between us, it seems my words make him steer away.”

“That is good. He is doing what he should.”

Lucilius stated but Lucifer only looked more confused.

“What do you mean?”

“…”

Lucilius inhaled.

“Lucilius?”

Lucifer asked.

“…”

Lucilius exhaled.

“…Was it too big a request?”

Lucifer said with a wry smile.

Lucilius was silent.

Hope faded from Lucifer’s blue eyes.

  
“I see…”  


Lucifer said, getting the message and turning around with his selfless smile.

“I understand. Then, see you another time Lucilius.”

  
He said and left.

* * *

“…communication class….communication class…….”

Lucilius muttered to himself, hand to his head as he scowled.

“How the hell am I supposed to teach a communication class?”

He glared at the papers which he wanted to tear into pieces.

“If Lucifer wants a communication class he should just hold it himself.”

Lucilius said, but knew from their encounter that Lucifer had considered his request rejected.

His perfect creation would never dare to go against his wishes.

Even if it was involving Sandalphon which he considered scrap, Lucifer had asked him.

Him.

“Oh? ‘cilius, what are you staring so intently at?”  
  
Lucilius glared at Belial who had suddenly invaded his personal space.

“Get lost. I have no need of your opinion on this.”

“But that makes me even more curious…”

Belial grinned and because he was useless, peered over his shoulder.

Belial blinked, looking surprised for once.

“…Communication class?”  
  
He said quizzically.

Lucilius wanted to ignore him, but the word slipped from his lips.

“Lucifer.”

Belial’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh? The Supreme Primarch wants a communication class? But why does Lucilius get to do the work?”

He asked.

“Lucifer _asked_.”  
  
Lucilius said, considering his explanation done as he went back to poring over his research.

“Tsk tsk, what favouritism, I could say I’m almost jealous.”  
  
Belial said with a grin, leaning in close to Lucilius.  
  
  
“And what about our plan for the rebellion?”

Lucilius was silent.

  
“It’s a harmless detour.”  
  
He said, taking a piece of paper and writing on it.

“Lucifer has a point. Whatever purpose, better communication would ensure more efficiency. It would be useful for the coordination of the fallen angels project.”

  
  
Belial blinked.

Then he grinned.

“’cilius, are you saying you are going to hold a communication class for the fallen angels as well?”

“Kill two birds with one stone.”

  
Lucilius stated, scribbling down new notes on a fresh piece of paper.

Belial stared as if he had to take some time to understand.

Then he threw his head back and laughed like a madman.

“Hahaha! Hahahaha -! Ha…hahaha – seriously? You’re going to put the fallen angels and the primarches in a communication class? Together? Are we sowing seeds of war or renewal?!”

“Both. War shall renew this world.”

Lucilius said, splitting the paper with fast strokes, his gaze focused in front of him.

  
“Regardless of our plan, it is an idea from my equal in intelligence.”

His lips curled in satisfaction as he grabbed another piece of paper, his eyes flitting between the spread of papers.

“Now leave me be, I have an idea to harvest from my perfect creation.”

* * *

Lucilius stood at the front of the classroom with a book in his hand.

“Primal Beasts, you are all assembled here to improve your communication skills for better coordination.”

  
He said, looking out over the Primal Beasts he had created –

  * All except one

“Because of Sandalphon’s dismal communication skills which suck, Lucifer suggested a communication class.”

Sandalphon fumed as Lucifer raised his hand.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Lucilius said, then added.  
  
“By the way if you don’t want to be boiled to smithereens you will raise your hand like Lucifer before you speak.”

He said, then looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked then said.

  
“My friend, I’m afraid you might have misunderstood me. It is my communication skills ‘which suck’ not Sandalphon’s. I see I really have to improve on my communication skills.”

  
Lucifer nodded to himself as Belial laughed.  
  
“Ooooh suck yeah, Lucifer-sama, want to su –“

  
“Want to die?”

Lucilius said with a death glare at Belial who smirked while his hand was raised.  
  
“But ‘cilius I am following the class rules.”  
  
He said and waved his hand for emphasis.

_‘I’ll deal with you later’_

That was the look Lucilius sent scathingly to Belial before turning his attention to Lucifer who sat in front of Belial, tilting his head.

  
  
“I did not misunderstand you.”

He said simply, then expanded his attention back to the class.

“Any questions.”

Sandalphon raised his hand with a smirk.

“What.”

Lucilius said and Sandalphon’s smirk widened.

“Are you sure you are fit to teach this class.”  
  
He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

  
  
Lucilius stared stonily at him.

  
Then he pointed to Sandalphon and said.

“Class, this is an example of communication skills which need desperate improvement.”  
  
He stated with the slightest smug smile.

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion as all the Primal Beasts turned their attention to Sandalphon.

  
Sandalphon bristled as Lucilius smirked.

“Now Sandalphon, why don’t you come up and demonstrate how to communicate going to war.”

“Hmph. Fine!”

Sandalphon stood up proudly and went to the front of the classroom, facing his ‘classmates’ .  
  
Then he smirked and drew his sword, pointing it up into the sky –

“Crush everything! For Lucifer-sama’s sake!”

“…”

Lucilius stared.

  
  
  
“??? But why?”  
  
Lucifer looked confused.

  
  
“…Not bad for a scrap.”  
  
Lucilius said with a smirk.

“…For Lucifer-sama’s sake!”  
  
Azazel mirrored as Belial drawled.  
  
“Oioi we are not actually going to war for that…”  
  
“What was that you serpent?”  
  
Azazel turned his gaze to Belial who blinked from his seat beside him.

  
“Oops. Nothing. Nothing at all, and wait why did ‘cilius agree?”  
  
He wondered, as Michael nodded from beside Belial.  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
She raised her weapon then blinked.  
  
“Wait no, we are not going to war, but if we were fighting for Lucifer-sama’s sake that is how it should be done.”

Lucilius narrowed his gaze over the entire class.  
  
“And how do you respond.”  
  
  
He said and the primal beasts snapped back to their senses –

“Y-Yeah -!”  
  
They said, some confused, some excited, some smirking.

"..."

  
Lucifer blinked at his own response.

“Good.”  
  
  
Lucilius looked particularly pleased.

  
“You may go back to your seat, scrap that became slightly useful.”

  
  
Sandalphon didn’t look daunted, he merely sheathed his sword with a confident smirk and headed back to his seat at the front of the class.

Beside Lucifer.  
  


Lucilius narrowed his eyes when he noticed, but continued as he looked at the ‘students’.  


He placed the book heavily down by its spine with a loud 'thud', flipping open its pages by memory as he smirked.

“I’ll teach you all _well_. Be prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucilius decided to destroy the Sky Realm because Lucifer was dead and he had lost his only equal.
> 
> If his fondness of Lucifer is to such an extent, it would be nice if he could abide a request from Lucifer.
> 
> Lucifer and Sandalphon are said by fans to have communication issues, and I thought if Lucifer realized that he would approach the one he calls his friend for help.
> 
> *softly* Or maybe I just wanted to see Lucilius holding a communication class or being willing to hold one.
> 
> (Because why isn’t there a communication class for Primal Beasts?)
> 
> And so I wrote this idea into creation.


End file.
